A Bet
by gete-virus
Summary: [CHAPTER 4 EDITED CHANGES PLOT] Gaara jadi budak Sasuke selama sebulan/Mobil mewah Naruto di tangan Sasuke?/ aku Hyuuga Kiseki/SasuHina slight GaaHina/ AU/ OOC/ so many Typo / DLDR/ RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**HALLO MINNA ! FICT SASUHINA Meramaikan pair kesukaan saya akhirnya saya membuat fict ini , mencoba bangkit lagi gara gara kena flame (saya lemah banget memang :'( kalo urusan flame flame-an wkwk) akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk membuat fict baru. Sorekara silahkan dinikmati ya jangan lupa review, kritik saran diterima lapang dada karena udah lama gak nulis fict berbau jejepangan sudah lupa gimana caranya nulis fict dengan baik dan benar!**

 **Rating : T**

 **Pair: SasuHina**

 **NARUTO PUNYA MASASHI OJI-SAN**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !**

"Sasuke-kun aku dan Neji-nii baru saja pulang dari Swiss dan ini, aku membelikan mu jam, t-tidak mahal ko benar, kau suka kan Sasuke-kun?"

Bohong, tidak mahal apanya jelas-jelas Sasuke tau harga sebenarnya dari jam tangan hitam bermerk Hublot itu.

Sasuke hanya tertawa keras di dalam hati, merasa puas dengan keluguan kekasihnya—Hinata yang memberikan jam tangan hitam termahal di dunia ini padanya "H-hinata apa tidak apa-apa?" palsu, sungguh keterkejutan si surai hitam itu penuh akan kepalsuan

"Hmm" sang kekasih mengagguk senang

Sasuke meraih tangan mungil Hinata dan mengambil kotak jam tangan yang ada di genggaman Hinata "Terimakasih Hinata, aku sangat senang"Sasuke mengulum senyum dan mengusap lembut tangan mungil kekasihnya

"A-apapun akan ku lakukan u-untuk Sasuke-kun" Sasuke sangat heran dengan 'kekasih'nya itu masih saja tergagap di hadapannya

"Nah sekarang ayo kembali ke rumah, mau ku antar?" tawar Sasuke "iie... aku pergi dengan Iruka-san—supir keluarga Hyuuga "Oh, baiklah padahal aku masih ingin bersama mu lebih lama sekarang" jawabnya Sasuke dengan wajah 'kecewa'nya

"Aku pergi sekarang Sasuke-kun, jaa" Hinata lekas mengambil tas jalan hitamnya dan keluar cafe menuju mobil yang terparkir tidak jauh dari sana, dengan seriangai yang muncul bertepatan setelah Hinata keluar cafe Sasuke asik memencet kontak paling bawah di _smartphone_ nya "Bisa kita bertemu sekarang?" katanya datar

"Uhh ada apa lagi sekarang, aku sedang mengantuk Sasuke" jawab seseorang bernada malas di seberang sana "ayolah aku memiliki _item_ lagi"

"Huh, datanglah sekarang Gaara dan yang lain sedang bemain game di ruangan bermain" jawab si penerima telepon kembali dengan gaya malasnya "Baiklah aku kesana sekarang"

.

Uchiha Sasuke, anak laki-laki berumur 18 tahun dengan segala kesempurnaannya, tampan, kaya tidak sangat kaya, memiliki otak cerdas, dambaan semua wanita diluar sana kini menyetir dengan senyum lebar di bibirnya, kekasihnya memberi hadiah lagi untuknya, bukan karena Sasuke matre atau suka dengan barang-barang mewah dia bisa membeli itu dengan uangnya tapi Hinata tidak bisa di beli dengan uangkan? Ya,Hinata lah alasannya. Sasuke dan Hinata baru berhubungan 2 bulan dan Sasuke sudah mendapatkan hampir semua barang mewah dari Hinata tapi bukanlah barang-barang mewah itu yang Sasuke inginkan, ada yang lebih Sasuke inginkan dari semua benda itu, Sasuke rela membuang atau mengembalikan benda-benda permberian Hinata itu asal satu hal itu dia dapat. Tidur dengan gadis Hyuuga itu.

.

.

.

"Uwaaaaah" mata sebiru laut itu ternganga di depan tangan Sasuke, lebih tepatnya di depan jam yang di pakai Sasuke "Ini gila" tambahnya lagi

"Sudahlah memamerkan barang-barang mu itu melihat ku muak sekarang aku ingin kau cepat bertindak, atau jangan-jangan kau lupa taruhan kita Sasuke?" Gaara mulai melirik teman 'hitam'nya itu "Tidak mungkin aku melupakannya, memerawani gadis Hyuuga itu cukup sulit ternyata" Sasuke melipat tangannya di depan dada

"Huh, kau pikir Hinata itu Karin? Yang mau saja menyerahkan tubuhnya padamu?" sindir Shikamaru "Kau pikir kenapa Gaara mau jadi suruhan mu selama sebulan dan Naruto menyerahkan mobil barunya jika kau berhasil memerawani gadis Hyuuga itu?"tambahnya lagi sambil merebahkan kepalanya pada kedua tangannya

"Tenanglah teman teman sedikit lagi aku akan bisa memilikinya lalu, membuangnya tentu saja sesuai taruhan kita" Sasuke menjawab enteng "sisa 1 bulan Uchiha" sahut Gaara

"Aku mengerti panda merah" dengus Sasuke

 **-TBC-**

 **MOHON REVIEW-NYA *.***


	2. Chapter 2

**Hallo minna MAKASIH REVIEWNYA! huwoo ternyata banyak juga peminat fict abal ini huaaa terhura eh salah-.- minna ini rate-nya di ganti M aja kali yak? '-' gak ada lemonnya sih rencananya gak bisa bikin lemon hikz tapi yah mungkin karena ini agak merasuk ke'anu' itulooh you know lah~ apa ganti aja ? SARAN YAH MINNA T.T oh iya kalo ada uneg uneg atau apalah itu silahkan PM ya minna PM saya terbuka ko karena emang kosong(?) AH AUTHOR BACOT DEH HUFT**

 **じゃあ。そろそろ読もう**

 **Rating : T**

 **Chapter: 2**

 **Pair: SasuHina**

 **NARUTO PUNYA MASASHI OJI-SAN**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !**

 **Di Konohagakuen -**

Gadis bersurai _pink_ itu masih asyik mengunyah snack rendah kalori miliknya sambil duduk di samping Hinata sebelum guru datang memulai pelajaran pagi mereka

"Kau sudah memutuskan kuliah dimana Hinata? Ku dengar dari Neji kau sudah ditawari 4 universitas, 2 di Tokyo dan 2 di luar negri"

"Entahlah Sakura-chan a-aku masih bingung" jawab Hinata melihat kearaah sahabat kecilnya

"Kurasa kau ambil yang di luar negri saja,di sana lebih bagus kau taukan , Harvard? Stanford? Kau cukup gila untuk tidak mengambilnya Hinata" kini teman _pink_ -nya itu sudah bertopang dagu mengartikan dia sudah cukup serius dengan pembicaraan ini

Hinata memutar otaknya, haruskah dia beri tahu Sakura sekarang? "Otou-san akan memasukkan ku ke Harvard Sakura-chan...Kau, bagaimana Sakura-chan?" Tanya Hinata balik setelah memutuskan memberitahu Sakura kemana ia akan pergi

"Aku... kedokteran tentu saja" Sakura tersenyum lebar "di Harvard" senyum Hinata pun ikut mengambang, Hinata kemudian memeluk sahabatnya erat

"Aku sangat senang Sakura-chan" Hinara berbisik tulus "Aku juga Hinata, sungguh aku pikir aku tidak bisa bersama mu jika kau memutuskan untuk di Jepang saja" Sakura mengeratkan pelukannya

"Oi Haruno kau bisa membunuh kekasihnya jika kau tidak melepaskan pelukan mu sekarang juga" suara bariton tiba-tiba datang dari arah samping mereka berdua, tentu saja Sakura sangat tau siapa yang menegurnya tadi.

'Huh, Uchiha sialan'

entah kenapa sejak Hinata memberitahu Sakura tentang Sasuke dan sahabatnya itu menjalin kasih Sakura sangat terganggu, bukan karena Sakura menyukai Sasuke yah walaupun dia mengakui bahwa kekasih temannya itu sangat tampan, Sakura merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan hubungan Sasuke dan Hinata, ia tau Hinata juga menyukai Sasuke, tapi Sakura yakin ada yang tidak beres, dia tak mencoba untuk mengatakan pada sahabatnya itu karena Sakura tau Hinata adalah gadis yang lemah lembut dia tidak tega menghancurkan hati sahabatnya sendiri kan? Biarlah dia cari tahu dulu sesuatu yang berbau busuk namun samar itu sendiri dan ketika dia dapat bukti dia akan memberi tahu pada Hinata nantinya

"S-Sasuke-kun tidak kok aku tidak akan mati hanya karna Sakura memeluk ku"

"Kalau aku yang memeluk mu,Hime?" Sasuke menurunkan badannya sejajar dengan Hinata yang ada di depannya

"Hoi jangan dekat-dekat begitu Uchiha, ini sekolahan" Sakura langsung menjauhkan wajah Sasuke dari depan wajah sahabat imutnya itu, yah bagi Sakura yang cukup tinggi badan Hinata sungguh mungil dan menggemaskan

'cih' batin Sasuke kesal "Dia kekasih ku Haruno"

"Tetap saja, tak akan ku biarkan kau menyentuhnya dengan bebas Uchiha" Sakura memeluk Hinata dari samping dan men _glare_ Sasuke 'Sialan si Haruno ini, aku harus menyingkirkannya nanti' geram Sasuke

"Sudahlah kalian" Hinata menarik nafas berat "Sakura-chan, Sasuke tidak jahat kok dia h-hanya j-jail" Hinata menjawab dengan rona di pipinya "Hn" sahut Sasuke masih berdiri disana

"Tapi-"

"Oi Uchiha dimana tempat duduk mu hah? Cepat duduk atau tidak aku akan membuat mu mengerjakan ujian ini di lapangan" Suara menggelegar membuat murid-murid bergidik, itu si guru besar yang amat sangat menakutkan

"Baik Tsunade sensei" Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya berat ke tempat duduknya yang ada di paling belakang—tempat jajaran siswa keren di kelasnya

"Huh, pagi-pagi sudah membuat ku stres saja, Anak-anak kumpulkan angket yang kemarin aku bagi dan aku akan membagikan soal ujian, cepat!"

Dengan nada suara yang meninggi dari sebelumnya menegur Sasuke, siswa-siswa itu segera mengumpul angket yang telah di bagikan oleh Tsunade 2 hari yang lalu, angket itu berisi pilihan anak-anak setelah lulus dari konohagakuen dan akan berniat melanjutkan kemana

.

.

"Hime" Sasuke memanggil Hinata dilihat-lihatnya Sakura sedang tidak ada di sekitar Hinata sekarang "Ada apa Sasuke-kun?"

"Ikutlah aku sebentar" lelaki surai hitam itu menarik tangan mungil milik kekasihnya itu, sedikit terseok-seok untuk mengimbangi langkah panjang Sasuke yang telah membawanya ke koridor sepi dan berakhir di depan pintu ruang klub sastra yang memang dikenal sepi dan tidak banyak orang

.

"A-ada apa Sasuke-kun"

"uhm... bagaimana ya, begini Hinata, saat prom night nanti, kau akan pergi dengan ku kan?"

"E-eeh? Tentu saja kan Sasuke-kun? Aku kan kekasih mu" Hinata menatap Sasuke sedikit bingung, mereka sudah membahas ini minggu lalu "Hinata kau tau kan, teman-teman kita sudah pernah melakukan itu"

Hinata tersentak, sepertinya dia tau kemana arah pembicaraan itu, Sasuke juga sudah pernah menanyakan Hinata soal ini tapi dia menolak, saat itu hubungan mereka masih berjalan 2 minggu, bukankah terlalu cepat?

"Sasuke-kun" Hinata tertunduk, mungkin dia akan melakukannya dengan Sasuke, bukan rahasia lagi jika sudah banyak teman perempuan Hinata yang sudah pernah melakukan 'itu' dengan kekasihnya bahkan mungkin sahabat mereka sendiri, Hinata juga tahu Sakura sudah pernah melakukan 'itu' dengan Sasori senpai mereka yang sudah berpacaran dengan Sakura 1 tahun ini

"A-aku..."

Sasuke menarik nafas dalam, dia berpikir untuk melakukannya nanti saja, menaruh obat tidur misalnya "Baiklah akau mengerti Hinata, tidak usah kau paksakan, okay?" Sasuke membelai pipi merah Hinata lembut,dan mengecupnya sebentar

"T-tunggu Sasuke-kun" Hinata menahan tangan kekasihnya yang sudah menggeser kakinya 3 langkah "Aku akan melakukannya dengan mu" katanya tanpa tergagap sedikit pun

Membulatkan matanya lebar Sasuke tak percaya apa yang keluar dari mulut kekasihnya itu

"Benarkah itu Hinata?!"

"Hm" Rona di pipi Hinata semakin menjadi-jadi saat Sasuke memeluknya erat, sungguh malang Hinata batin Sasuke penuh kemenangan "Terimakasih Hinata, aku sangat menyayangi mu, sungguh sangat" pujanya berulang kali ,pembohong ulung.

.

.

"GAARA BAGAIMANA INIIIIIIII" lelaki berambut pirang itu memeras _stick_ di tangannya "Tenanglah Naruto"

"MOBIL KU JADI TARUHANNYA BAKA" Naruto mulai menggila itulah pikiran Gaara sekarang "Siapa suruh menjadikan mobil mu sebagai taruhannya, huh?" pemilik rumah yang selalu terlihat mengantuk itu berkomentar dengan kebodohan temannya itu, sungguh beruntunglah baginya tidak ikut bertaruh apa-apa dengan teman 'hitam'nya itu.

"Kau akan mengajak siapa prom night nanti?" Gaara mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan itu "Kakak mu tentu saja, aku tidak mau berurusa dengan wanita di sekolah" Jawab Shikamaru enteng, Gaara sebal juga sebenarnya kenapa sang kakak mau-maunya menjalin hubungan dengan seorang seperti Shikamaru

"Aaaa aku mungkin akan mengajak Shion atau Sakura-chan?" Surai pirang itu menerawang langit-langit ruangan yang sering mereka gunakan untuk bermain "Sakura? Bukannya dia akan pergi dengan si senpai kembaran Gaara?" tanya Shikamaru menatap heran teman pirangnya

"Hihi... yah mungkin saja Sakura-chan mau jika aku ajak" jawab Naruto santai dengan sengir khas miliknya "Oh bagaimana dengan mu Gaara?"

"Entahlah mungkin Matsuri?"

"Hmm benar juga"

.

.

.

"Kyaaaaaaa Hinata kau lucu sekali, oh tidaaaaak bagaimana ini aku ingin memakan mu" Ino berusaha untuk tidak menggigit teman imut yang sudah di balut lace dress tanpa lengan berwarna biru tua di hadapannya itu, sungguh dimata Ino saat ini temannya itu seperti gadis kecil yang sedang memakai dress lucu untuk pergi ke pesta ulang tahun temannya.

"I-ino-chan terlalu berlebihan" Jujur Hinata sangat malu dengan pujian yang di keluarkan oleh Ino dan Sakura sejak tadi dia minta dandani dua sahabat yang bagai kucing dan anjing bila bersatu, jangan di tanya ekspresi Sakura ketika Hinata bilang ingin tampil cukup seksi untuk prom night malam ini dan Sakura pasti sudah tau dengan siapa Hinata akan pergi prom night dan berdansa bersamanya tapi apalah daya saat Hinata memperlihatkan ke'unyu'an memohon-mohon pada Sakura akhirnya dia luluh, berbeda dengan Ino yang amat-sangat senang saat Hinata meminta itu, Ino yang seorang model untuk majalah remaja itu sangat tau bentuk tubuh Hinata yang bisa dibilang WOW oleh mata anak laki-laki di sekolahnya, Hinata hanya terlalu malu saja sebenarnya jika dia memakai pakaian terbuka.

"Uh...Ino-chan tidak kah ini terlaluuh sedikit terbuka?" Hinata melihat refleksinya di depan cermin panjang "Tidak kurasa" Ino mengelus-elus dagunya—berpikir

"Ayolah Hinata untuk malam ini saja ya kau sungguh sangat cantik dengan dress ini"

Dilihatnya lagi dress yang ia kenakan, lace dress biru tua tanpa tangan itu menempel manis pada tubuh ekhem sintal Hinata, dengan panjang hampir 5 cm diatas lutut memperlihatkan kaki putih nan jenjang Hinata dan uh bagian uhuk depan Hinata yang bisa dibilang bisa membuat teman wanita di sekolahnya menelan pil pahit jika di banding-bandingkan dengan dadanya itu sungguh memperlihatkan dengan jelas ukuran besar miliknya.

'Apa Sasuke-kun menyukai ini ya' suntuk Hinata, ah dia terlalu gugup untuk nanti, yah tentu saja dia akan menyerahkan keperawanannya untuk seseorang yang dia sayangi dan dia percaya, entah kenapa Hinata bisa percaya Sasuke secepat ini, baginya yang pemalu sungguh susah untuk mempercayai orang asing untuk urusan yang sangat sensitif ini yah walaupun Sasuke bukan orang asing tapi tetap saja

"Hinata" suara Ino meninggi 1 oktaf saat dia lihat Hinata tak menggubrisnya "A-ah iya Ino-chan?"

"Huh, kau ini sungguh ya, ayo siap-siap ku kira Sasuke akan menjemput mu sebentar lagi" Ino yang sudah selesai berdandan dan memakai sepatu heelsnya buru-buru menyadarkan Hinata dari lamunannya

"Umh go-gomen" Hinata langsung menyusul Ino dan Sakura yang sudah siap menunggu jemputan, dengan dress turtleneck berwarna merah Ino sangat menawan dan anggun, dan Sakura dengan mengenakan paduan crop top dengan flared skirt warna hitam sangat cantik membuat wajah mereka berseri-seri saat ini, dimalam perpisahan ini Hinata tak ingin membuat teman-temannya kecewa dengannya dan Sasuke, dia tidak ingin membuat Sasuke kecewa dengan dirinya tentunya.

.

.

.

Menganga dengan mata tanpa berkedip sungguh membuat Sasuke menjadi 'Sasuke banget' saat melihat Hinata yang keluar dari salon langganan Ino 'Oh tidak aku bisa bisa mengeluarkan air liur jika terus seperti ini' batin Sasuke

"...kun, Sa-Sasuke-kun!" Hinata menggoyang lengan kiri Sasuke yang masih melamun memandangi tubuh Hinata yg berbalut dress itu "U-uh Hinata maaf" syaraf-syaraf Sasuke berfungsi kembali akhirnya

"Hm, tidak apa-apa, ayo" Senyum Hinata lembut "Hn" Sasuke membukakan pintu mobil kesayangannya ada Hinata "Kau sungguh cantik hari ini Hinata, aku bisa gila jika terus berada disampingmu" goda Sasuke, memang menggoda tapi mungkin ada benarnya juga, secepat kilat Sasuke menciu bibir pink Hinata dan menutup pintu mobil, gerakan super kilat Sasuke mampu membuat wajah Hinata memerah seperti kepiting rebus dan melihat itu Sasuke tersenyum puas, ah sungguh beruntung kau Uchiha Sasuke.

- **TBC-**

 ***FYUH* cukup panjang gak minna? Hehehe agak sedikit sih dialog nya disini, mohon maaf minna jika chapter ini belum bisa membuat minna puas huwo puas(?) maaf kalo ada salah ketik karena saya hanya manusia biasa bukan mesin auto correct yang kayak di keyboard keyboar hape gitu deh. Okelah jikalau begitu makasih udah baca! JANGAN LUPA REVIEW :**

 **-REVIEW REPLY-**

 **Keita uchiha : hooh kezam kali dia -0- yosh seceat kilat :**

 **RinZiTao : nanti ayamnya suke-kun gk punya pantat kalo dibotakin : udah lanjuuuut hehe**

 **Virgo24 : makasih yak~ arigatou~~**

 **Aindri961 : emang suke-kun itu b4n9$4t gitu wkw**

 **Raiderkids : ARIGATOU QAQA**

 **Ookami-yan : iya mungkin sejenis gitu -.- wkwk ch ini udah panjang belom kira2? Hehe**

 **Arcan'sGirl: maapkan suke-kun kaka T.T**

 **Natsumidouri : makasih makasih~~ chpter ini insya allah panjang kan ya hehe**


	3. Chapter 3

**Halo minna ~~ sepertinya di chapter 2 banyak typo yah huhu hontouni gomenasai ! Nah author gak mau banyak bacot nih sekarang hehe, enjoy !**

 **Rating : T**

 **Chapter: 2**

 **Pair: SasuHina, slight (rahasia) wkwkw**

 **Warning : TYPO, AU, OOC, GAK SESUAI EYD YAK, MAINSTREAM THEME, LIME FOR THIS CHAPTER**

 **NARUTO PUNYA MASASHI OJI-SAN**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau mau minum apa, Hime?" tanya Sasuke pada gadis bersurai indigo di sampingnya tepat saat mereka berdiri di depan jajaran meja makanan dan minuman "Wine?" tanya Sasuke lagi

"E-eh? Ti-tidak ku rasa bukan saat yang tepat minum wine untuk sekarang Sasuke-kun" Hinata menolak halus tawaran kekasihnya itu,

"Hn, baiklah ah Hime aku akan pergi ke tempat dobe ah maksud ku Naruto sebentar ya, kau bisa pergi ngobrol dengan teman-teman jika kau mau" hanya anggukan yang Sasuke dapat sebelum dia meninggalkan gadis pendamping prom night nya itu

.

"Oi Temeee! Kochi kochi" Dilihatnya teman pirangnya melambai padanya "Berisik Naruto" komen Shikamaru

"Kau sendirian?" Tanya Kiba "Hinata sedang bicara dengan temannya, mungkin" jawab Sasuke sambil mengambil wine yang ada di atas meja "Hei dan kau tau, dress Hinata sungguh membuat ku panas di dekatnya, hah jika bukan tempat umum aku sudah menyerangnya dari tadi"

"Ooh kau sudah mau melancarkan aksi mu ya" Naruto mencium kesenangan dari nada bicara Sasuke

"Hn begitulah"

Ditenggak nya wine itu perlahan merasakan sensasi manis dan kecut dari wine yang ada di tangannya Sasuke mulai membuat rencana untuk memulai 'aksi'nya nanti bersama Hinata,

'Haruskah ku cium dia di mobil? Atau di rumah saja ya' batinnya menebak-nebak reaksi Hinata, dia segera melangkahkan kakinya mencari gadis mungilnya itu "Aku akan pergi sekarang" katanya pada teman-temannya yang sudah mengerti gelagat Sasuke

.

.

"A-Ah!" Hinata terpekik setelah merasakan seseorang melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggulnya dan menarik Hinata memeluknya dari belakang "Sa-Sasuke-kun?" Hinata baru menyadari siapa orang itu setelah dihirupnya aroma white musk dari parfume kesukaan Sasuke,

"Hinata" Hinata bisa mendengar suara Sasuke sedikit berubah dari biasanya terdengar lebih... seksi?

"Ha-ha'i Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya pada Hinata, banyaknya murid-murid yang asyik bersendau gurau dan kurang melihat sekitar memberanikan Sasuke untuk menyentuh Hinata lebih intensif, dihirupnya aroma parfum Hinata yang memang sangat ia sukai setelah meletakkan kepalanya di leher putih Hinata

'kau benar-benar menggoda ku Hyuuga meski tanpa berbuat apapun' batin Sasuke "Bisa kita pergi sekarang, Hime?" tanya Sasuke

"Tap-tapi bukannya kita baru saja sampai? Aku belum bicara dengan Sakura" jawab Hinata 'Hahh, Haruno sialan'

"Bukankah dia pergi bersama Sasori senpai? Mungkin saja mereka sedang melakukan sesuatu yang tidak ingin diganggu, kau tau kan maksud ku Hime?" Hinata tau maksud Sasuke yah mungkin saja sekarang Sakura sedang bermesraan dengan Sasori mengingat Sakura akan bersekolah di luar negri

"Kau mau,kan?" Sasuke mencoba meyakinkan Hinata yah sedikit menggodanya juga dengan menghembuskan nafas panasnya pada telinga kanan Hinata "Ba-baiklah"

Seringai Sasuke mengembang saat dia menggandeng Hinata ke parkiran menuju mobilnya, di tuntunnya Hinata dan membukakan mobilnya bergestur _gentleman,_ memasang sabuk pengaman untuk sang kekasih

CUP

Dengan kesempatan yang bisa dibilang terbuka lebar Sasuke langsung saja mencium bibir sang kekasih, Hinata yang merasakan benda hangat menabrak bibir ranumnya hanya bisa terbelalak dan ikut menikmati kehangatan yang dia rasakan, ciuman ringan itu berlanjut menjadi ciuman panas dan basah, Hinata yang terbawa suasana mulai membalas ciuman Sasuke, bibir bawah Hinata dihisap keras oleh Sasuke dan berlanjut dengan lidah mereka yang beradu di dalam mulut hangat Hinata

"ungh Sasukehh" Hinata mengerang, Hinata mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Sasuke menghilangkan jarak antara mereka, dengan posisi Sasuke yang masih menunduk di depan sang kekasih tak membuat ciuman panas itu berakhir

"Hah..hah" Sasuke melepas ciumannya tanpa melepaskan tangan sang kekasih dari lehernya, bisa dilihatnya wajah Hinata sudah merah padam mungkin malu atau juga karena kehabisan nafas

"Aku tidak tau kau begitu hebat, Hime" godanya dan mampu membuat wajah Hinata tambah merah

"Mau lanjutkan lagi hm?" belai Sasuke "J-jangan disini, Sasuke-kun" jawab Hinata mulai terbuai

"Hn baiklah, bagaimana kalau ke apartemen ku saja Hime?" Tawar Sasuke "Baiklah" angguk Hinata canggung.

.

.

.

Kaki Hinata sudah terasa seperti _jelly_ saat Sasuke terus saja menyentuhnya dan menciumi bibir dan lehernya sejak mereka masuk ke apartemen milik Sasuke, desahan demi desahan dikeluarkan Hinata tanpa terkontrol

"Aah Sa-Sasuke-kuunhh" Hinata kembali mendesah setelah dia sadari Sasuke mulai membelai paha mulusnya

"Oh Hime kau sangat cantik" tanpa aba-aba Sasuke kembali menciumi paha mulus Hinata dengan nafsunya "Sa- ahhh" dengan sigap Sasuke membuka cd yang Hinata kenakan dan mulai bermain dengan mainan barunya.

.

Nafas Hinata tercekat setelah dia merasakan benda tumpul menusuk paksa bagian bawahnya

"Aaa sa-sakit Sasuke-kun enghhh" Bisa dilihat cairan bening jatuh ke pelipis Hinata saat Sasuke sudah memasukan semua ke dalam Hinata

'Darah!' batin Sasuke setelah melihat cairan merah jatuh ke seprei putihnya, dia menang taruhan, itulah pikirannya sekarang

.

.

Sasuke membuka matanya malas, dihirupnya dalam wangi lavender yang berasal dari seseorang disampingnya "Sungguh kasihan kamu Hinata"bisiknya, Sasuke langsung mengambil _smartphone_ miliknya dan memotret Hinata yang masih tertidur disampingnya, tentu saja sebagai bukti pada teman-temannya jika dia sudah meniduri Hinata dan memenangkan taruhannya

'Bagus dan cantik...' batinnya "Ah tidak tidak dia hanya alat" Sasuke lekas menepis pikirannya

"Umhh Sasuke-kun" Hinata bersuara "Selamat pagi Hime" sapanya sambil mengecup puncak kepala sang kekasih yang baru bangun, rona merah menjalar di pipi si surai indigo setelah mengingat apa yang ia lakukan bersama kekasih di sampingnya

"Kau masih kelelahan Hinata?" pertanyaan Sasuke kembali membuatnya malu dan menutup wajahnya pada dada bidang sang kekasih yang baru saja memeluknya 'tubuh polosnya tambah membuatnya cantik' tanpa disadari Sasuke kembali mengagumi sosok yang ada di dekapannya

'Ah sial'

"Kenapa Sasuke-kun? A-apa kau ti-tidak senang?" tanya Hinata hati-hati

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak Hime, aku sangat senang" Sasuke tersenyum manis pada kekasih di dekapannya "Kau mau pulang sekarang? Aku bisa mengantar mu"

"Ba-baiklah, aku akan memakai baju dulu"

Dilepasnya pelukan hangat Sasuke dan memunguti pakaian dalamnya dan memakai kembali dress yang ia kenakan semalam, Sasuke sudah kembali memakai bajunya dan lekas mengambil kunci mobil yang ada di meja

.

.

.

TAK

Sasuke melempar tumpukan foto ke atas meja di ruangan makan yang telah di penuhi teman-temannya

"Apa ini teme?" Tanya Naruto yang asyik memakan makan siangnya,

"Lihat saja" ucap Sasuke sombong

"Wah kau benar-benar mendapatkannya Sasuke" timpal Shikamaru yang sudah melihat foto yang ada didepannya "Tentu saja, mereka salah jika menantang ku" balas Sasuke dengan senyum penuh kemenangan

"Hah baiklah teme aku mengakui, ini kunci mobil ku, kau menang sekarang"

Diambilnya kunci yang menggantung bebas di tangan Naruto "Yah memang harus begitu dobe, nah kau panda merah"

"Jangan lihat aku berengsek" celetuk Gaara pada Shikamaru dan Naruto yang melirik ke arahnya "Aku paham! Aku siap jadi suruhan mu selama sebulan. Kau puas?"

"Hahaha tentu sajaa"

.

.

"Eeeeeh? Hinat bilang kau sedang bercanda" Sakura shock seketika mendengar cerita Hinata tentang apa yang ia dan Sasuke lakukan tadi malam, dengan gelengan penuh keyakinan Sakkura terdiam

'huh Uchiha menyebalkan'

"Sa-Sakura-chan?" panggil Hinata

"Ah ya Hinata?" Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Haaah, dengar ya Hinata aku tidak apa-apa, kau... kenapa kau mau tidur dengan Sasuke sih?" tanya Sakura yang membuat Hinata sedikit terkejut

"Ke-kenapa kau bertanya begitu? Sasuke-kun kan kekasih ku" dilihat Sakura wajah Hinata yang sedikit bingung dan sedih dengan pertanyaannya tadi "T-tidak ada hanya saja, maksud ku kau tidak apa-apa kan? Kau yakin kan? Sasuke tidak melakukan hal yang buruk padamu kan?"

Hinata hanya tersenyum pada sahabatnya, Hinata tau pasti Sakura sangat khawatir padanya saat ini

"Aku tidak apa-apa Sakura-chan, aku tau Sasuke menyayangiku dan aku percaya padanya"

Sakura hanya mengehembuskan nafas berat mendengar jawaban sahabat tersayangnya itu, semoga saja memang hanya perasaanya saja yang salah berpresepsi terhadap Sasuke "Baiklah Hinata, aku percaya padamu"

"Hn, terimakasih telah mencemaskan ku Sakura-chan"

.

 **1 bulan kemudian –**

Kue coklat dengan toping blueberry dan 2 gelas berisi hot tiramisu itu kini menghiasi meja berukuran sedang yang ada di depan Hinata dan Sasuke, dilihatnya Sasuke terus bermain dengan _smartphone_ miliknya dari tadi

"Ano... Sasuke-kun" cicit sang kekasih yang sedikit merasa terabaikan

"Hn", hanya 2 huruf itu yang di dapat Hinata

"Sa-Sasuke-kun dari tadi terlihat asyik memainkan handphone mu ya"

"Ah maaf, Hime" Sasuke segera melepaskan tatapannya dari _smartphone_ nya dan beralih pada kekasih didepannya "Ada apa,Hime?" tanya Sasuke lagi

"Be-begitu sebenarnya aku..."

"ah tunggu sebentar"

Tiba-tiba saja handphone yang ada di genggaman Sasuke terdering dan membuat perempuan bersurai indigo itu menghela napas berat

"hm"

"..."

"tidak bisakah besok?"

"..."

"Aku sedang sibuk"

"..."

"Shina bukannya kau bisa pergi sendiri-kau sungguh- haah baik,baik aku akan pergi bersama mu"

"..."

Betapa terkejutnya saat Hinata menyebut nama Shina, nama gadis yang Hinata ketahui sebagai mantan kekasih Sasuke itu tiba-tiba menelponnya dan sekarang? Sasuke berniat meninggalkan Hinata disini?

"Sa-Sasuke –kun apa-"

"Maaf Hinata aku harus pergi sekarang" potong Sasuke buru-buru dan pergi keluar cafe

'Bagaimana aku memberi tahunya ya, lusa aku sudah pergi'

.

.

Dengan kecepatan sedang mobil mewah millik keluarga Hyuuga menyusuri perumahan elit, dengan wajah yang lesu Hinata memasuki rumahnya setelah Iruka memarkirkan mobil seperti biasa

"Ada apa dengan wajah itu Hinata? Kau sakit?" tegur Hiashi—ayah Hinata yang kebetulan sedang tidak pergi ke kantornya

"Tidak tou-san aku tidak apa-apa hanya kelelahan mungkin"

"Baiklah, aku mengerti... Kau sebaiknya beristirahat lusa kau sudah berangkat" tegas ayahnya

"Aku mengerti ayah"

"Kau sudah menghubungi Haruno kan?" timpal ayahnya lagi,

"Iya, Sakura sudah memberitahuku dia akan ke bandara lebih dulu bersama keluarganya" Hiashi hanya mengangguk "Aku pergi ke kamar ayah"

"Apa kau melihat Neji?" tanya ayahnya tiba-tiba sebelum dia menaiki anak tangga ke 4

"Neji-nii mungkin sedang pergi ayah, ku lihat sejak tadi sore dia sudah pergi tanpa supir"

"Begitukah? Kau bisa kan menghibunginya nanti, ayah akan pergi ke Suna pukul 10 ini" dilihat Hinata jam besar di dekat tangga, jam sudah menunjukan pukul 9 malam, setengah jam lagi yah mungkin dia kan menelpon Neji sehabis ganti baju "Baik ayah"

.

Suara musik dan lampu yang gemerlap seakan mengajak muda-mudi yang sedang asyik di sana untuk tambah bergoyang dan menikmati malam, tak kalah asyik dengan lelaki bersurai coklat panjang yang tengah menenggak minumannya entah berapa gelas sekarang,

'gadis sialan berani-beraninya dia memutuskan ku' batin sang surai coklat, mata lavendernya sudah terasa sangat berat dan ditambah pengaruh alkohol yang di tenggaknya membuat dia tak berdaya,

"Oi kau" panggilnya pada bartender berwajah manis didepannya "bisakah aku minta tolong?"

"Ada apa tuan?"

Neji mengeluarkan _smartphone_ miliknya dan memberikan pada sang gadis bartende "tolong hik...cari kontan bernama Hinata-sama hik.. dan menjemput ku disini ya hik.." tangannya sudah terasa ringan dan matanya bertambah berat, dengan cekatan bartender yang dimintai tolong itu mencari kontak Hinata dan menelponnya segera, bukan hal yang sulit untuknya mengingat hampir banyak pelanggan yang kelewat mabuk untuk bisa pulang dan akhirnya menelpon seseorang untuk bisa dimintai tolong menjemput

"Moshi-moshi Neji-nii?" terdengar suara lembut seorang perempuan menyapa pendengaran sang bartender

"Maaf mengganggu anda, nama saya Kurenai, saya bertender di club night mirror saya dimintai tolong oleh Hyuuga-san untuk menghubungi anda, saat ini Hyuuga-san sedang mabuk berat dan setengah pingsan, dan Hyuuga-san minta untuk anda menjemputnya saat ini" jelas sang bartender

"E-eh? Neji-nii mabuk? Ba-baiklah aku akan kesana sekarang, terimakasih sebelumnya Kurenai-san"

Hinata yang baru saja ingin mengganti bajunya dikejutkan oleh telpon dari Neji yang ternyata di wakili oleh seseorang, dengan segera Hinata memanggil Iruka tanpa diketahui sang ayah tentunya, untuk menjemput Neji di Club yang memang sudah ia ketahui tempatnya,

"Tolong ya Iruka-san Neji-nii pasti sangat mabuk berat sekarang sampai-sampai dia tidak bisa bangun" ucap Hinata

"Tidak apa-apa Hinata-sama, sudah tugas saya membantu anda"

Dengan cekatan 15 menit kemudian Iruka dan Hinata sudah sampai di club yang dimaksud dan langsung menjemput sang kaka yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri di meja bartender

"Neji-nii ada apa dengan mu" Hinata berbisik membelai wajah sang kaka, dibantu oleh Hinata Iruka membopong Neji keluar, setelah membantu Iruka Hinata kembali ke dalam untuk membayar semua tagihan sang kaka yang mabuk berat itu

"I-ini Kurenai-san" ucap Hinata menyerahkan card miliknya "Baik, tungguh sebentar ya Hyuuga-san"

"Ba-baik"

Tak lama Kurenai kembali dengan semua bayaran lunas dan Hinata pamit pergi, langkahnya tersestop sesekali melihat om om berhidung belang mulai menggodanya di jalan menuju pintu keluar, suasana ini tidak terlalu baru bagi Hinata, mengingat beberapa bulan ini Neji sering sekali mabuk berat dan minta jemput di tambah perusahaan ayahnya juga beberapa tahun ini membuka club ternama di daerah Akihabara dan Shibuya

"Sasuke-kunhh" sungguh terkejut Hinata mendengar suara wanita yang terdengar seperti mendesah di dekat dia berdiri saat ini "J-jangan disini Sasuke-kunhh" dengarnya lagi, jantung Hinata berdetak kencang mendengar nama sang kekasih disebut-sebut oleh seorang wanita

'tidak, nama Sasuke bukan hanya milik Sasuke-kun kan' geleng Hinata kuat, mencoba menjauhkan pikiran bodoh itu

"Gaara minumlah lagi, ayo" suara beriton itu mampu membuat Hinata terdiam kembali 'apa benar itu Sasuke-kun? Gaara? Jangan-jangan'

"Oi Sasuke, aku kesini hanya karena paksaan mu, ini semua karena aku menjadi suruhan mu! Tapi maaf aku tidak minum untuk saat ini, bisa-bisa kau di hajar Temari-nee saat melihat ku mabuk lagi" cerocos teman merah Sasuke

Hinata kini bisa dengan jelas melihat Gaara di depan seseorang yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke yang tadi ia panggil, si Sasuke ini belum menyadari kehadiran Hinata dibelakangnya

"Ayolah Gaara, atau jangan-jangan kau hanya mau jika kita bermain bersama Shina huh?" tanya si Sasuke itu, mata Hinata terbelalak melihatnya, itu Sasukenya, dengan gadis yang duduk dipangkuan Sasuke , gadis berambut pirang yang sangat ia ketahui tentu saja adi Hinata mendengar namanya disebut, Shina

Kini Sasuke yang ada di depan Hinata mulai menciumi wanita di pangkuannya itu, tentu saja tangan Sasuke juga bermain-main dengan buah dada sang wanita pirang, kembali desahan desahan pelan dikeluarkan Shina dan membuat Hinata terbelalak

"Berengsek kau Sasuke" dengus Gaara lagi "Hanya karena kau menang taruhan bisa tidur dengan Hyuuga Hinata kau tidak bisa begitu saja membuat ku jatuh ke permainan ranjang mu dengan wanita busuk itu" Gaara menunjuk Shina dengan dagunya,

 **Tes,**

 **Tes**

 **Tes**

'apa tadi katanya? Taruhan? Tidur dengan ku? Tunggu apa-apaan ini' Hinata menitikkan air matanya,cairan bening itu hanya terjatuh otomatis mendengar kata-kata Gaara 'Taruhan tidur dengan ku? Suruhan? Apa-apaan ini benar-benar gila, Sasuke-kun? Taruhan?'

"Cih, tentu saja kau kan sekarang budak ku selama sebulan Gaara jangan lupakan itu, kau mau melihat foto itu lagi agar kau yakin aku sudah meniduri gadis malang itu, ah dia bukan gadis lagi a aku lupa haha"

'sakit... Sasuke-kun sangat sakit... bagaimana bisa? Sakit' Hinata menyentuh dada kirinya sungguh sakit namun tidak berdarah, dia hampir terisak disana

"Sasuke-kun" panggil Hinata dengan suara sedikit bergetar,

Horor, tatapan Sasuke berubah horor saat mendengar suara lembut itu "Hi-Hinata apa yang kau"

Sasuke berdiri seketika dan menghampiri sang kekasih, ada rasa penyesalan memang 'ah berengsek ! kenapa kau disini bodoh' batinnya

"Sasuke-kun apa kata-kata Gaara-san tadi be-benar?" tanya Hinata masih mencoba menahan suara yang bergetar

"Hn, semuanya benar, tidak kah kau mendengar itu dari mulut ku juga Hime?" 'Tidak ah berengsek kenapa mulut ku ini'

 **TAK**

Sesuatu berhamburan dihadapan Hinata, tentu saja matanya masih bisa melihat jelas apa itu, foto-foto miliknya, tertidur bersama Sasuke, Haah foto malam itu. Sasuke pun tak kalah terkejutnya saat itu, Shina, si wanita pirang itu melempar foto-foto itu didepan wajah Hinata

'jangan bicara mulut bodoh' "Kau lihat itu Hyuuga?" ucap Sasuke angkuh

Hinata benar-benar tak bisa bersuara lagi "Sasuke-kun.."

"Kau hanya bahan taruhan nona Hyuuga, keperawanan mu sudah ku ambil dan akupun menang taruhan, tidakkah itu menyenangkan? Hmm?"

 **PLAK**

Suara keras itu membuat Sasuke terdiam sesaat, pedas sekali rasanya tamparan wanita mungil didepannya itu sungguh sakit dan pedas"Berengsek kau Sasuke!" Hinata menghantam dada Sasuke bertubi-tubi tapi dia terlalu lelah hantaman itu hanya bagaikan lambaian di angin

"Ka-Kau... Aku sudah percaya... Sa-Sasuke-kun" isaknya, Sasuke tak bergerak, ia tak bisa bergerak saat melihat air mata itu, dan tamparan yang masih terasa pedas dipipi nya

"Kau hanyalah alat Hyuuga, karena kau sudah tau aku tidak perlu repot-repot memutuskan mu, dan membuang mu oh aku sangat beruntung ternyata haha"

"A-aku.."

"Pergilah dari hadapan ku wanita bodoh" potong Sasuke "aku sudah tidak punya hubungan apa-apa lagi dengan mu kan?"

Hinata terdiam sebentar "Baik, aku pergi... Kau puas? Aku akan pergi jauh mulai sekarang! Dan KAU ! Jangan pernah coba-coba mencarik ku... Aku akan pergi jauh dari mu sekarang Sasuke Uchiha" ucap Hinata tanpa getir, benar, dia akan pindah ke luar negri lusa dan tentu saja itu akan membuatnya jauh dengan lelaki berengsek dihadapannya kan? Benar Sasuke pun akan senang jika dia pergi

"Aku akan pergi dari jepang, Lusa" ucapnya lagi dan akhirnya meninggalkan Sasuke yang kembali terdiam dengan ucapan Hinata 'Pergi dari Jepang ya, huh lusa'

-TBC-

 **Apa iniiiii oh tidaaak, lime nya gak berasa yak? SasuHina nya juga sangat sedikit, emang masih bikin Hina-chan tersakiti sih disini duh saya jahat yaaa ! MAAFKAN AUTHOR MINNA**

 **Gak pinter bikin gituan hehehhe, kalo belum puas maaf udah panjang kan ya? Ini chapter terpanjang untuk saat ini hueuehehe Oiya Shina itu OC yah~~~~**

 **duhduhduh , JANGAN LUPA SARAN YA MINNA**

 **REVIEW PLEASE?**

 **.**

 **Review reply:**

 **Nurul851 : iya sejenis gitu deh fict nya hueueuehhe, makasih banyak ya mau mampir dan ngebaca fict ini, SEMANGAAATTTTT**

 **: Wah makasihhh, ini udah lanjut yaaah hehe**

 **: udah dicoba kilat hehe, iya kesian Hime nih T.T**

 **: silahkan dinikmati yaa hehe, iya pendek :'**

 **kayyashima: iya nih suke-kun jahat**

 **virgo224: okeooke hehe**

 **keita uchiha: makasih yah udah mau baca fict ini T.T huaaaa berasa spoiler dikir ini review hehehe**

 **SilverQueen: YaAmfuuun makasih udah ngereview yaaah, siapa itu Kiseki *lupa* siaaappp**


	4. Chapter 4

**YOSH ! halo lagi minna huehehe gak nyangka banyak yang baca fict iseng nan gaje ini, kirain gak ada yang minat secaraaa tema mainstream gitchu dech gomen jika typo bertebaran di chapter sebelumnya gak di cek ulang kamaren T.T huhuhu dan untuk Sasuke-kun maaf buat kamu jadi badboy nan nista disini, tapi tetep i heart you kok Sasuke-kun ! dan minna jangan bersyedih~ ini kan SasuHina you know lah nanti Hinatanya akhirnya sama sapa? Eh banyak bacot T.T**

 **ENJOY-**

 **Rating : M**

 **Pair : SasuHina, Slight (rahasia) wkwkw**

 **Warning : OOC, AU, TYPO BERTEBARAN , EYD KACAU, PLOT KECEPATAN UNTUK CHAPTER INI- GAK SUKA PAIR GAK USAH BACA YAK :***

 **NARUTO PUNYA MASASHI OJI-SAN**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !**

 **PLOT UNTUK CHAPTER 4 DIGANTI DARI YANG ASAL**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BRAKK**

Suara keras meja yang di hantam Sakura tak membuat Hinata terkejut, yah dia pasti tau reaksi Sakura saat dia menceritakan kejadian 2 hari yang lalu saat di club

"Berengsek! Dasar Uchiha sialan" umpat sang sahabat "Kenapa kau baru bilang ini pada ku Hinata? Tidak tau kah kau aku sangat khawatir padamu saat ini? Lihat badan mu sudah tidak ada aura untuk hidup"

Sakura benar-benar marah saat ini, bisa dilihat wajahnya memerah menahan amarahnya yang sudah terasa naik ke ubun-ubun, tentu saja dia tidak bisa meledak saat ini karena mereka sedang menunggu pesawat di sebuah cafe yang ada di bandara

"G-gomen Sakura-chan"

Hinata mengepalkan tangan di pangkuannya, dia merasa sangat bodoh bisa percaya Sasuke begitu saja dan menyerahkan sesuatu yang sangat berharga baginya, harusnya dia mendengar kata-kata Sakura untuk tidak terlalu dekat dengan Sasuke dan tidak melakukan hal bodoh dengannya

Sakura melihat sahabatnya dengan tatapan nanar "Hinata, maafkan aku... aku tidak bisa menjaga mu dan membantu mu" suaranya serak, bagaimana pun Hinata sudah seperti saudaranya

"Tidak Sakura-chan, jangan menyalah kan dirimu" dia tertegun, dia sudah membuat Sakura sedih pikirnya "I-itu ka-karena aku yang bo-bodoh" Hinata tak bisa lagi membendung air matanya untuk tidak keluar, semua rasa sayangnya sia-sia terhadap Sasuke, dengan mudah dia terbuai dengan kata-kata Sasuke, dia terlalu _naive_ berpikir Sasuke benar-benar mencintainya "A-aku minta maaf ji-jika menyusahkan mu Sa-sakura-chan"

 **GREP**

Sakura lekas memeluk tubuh gemetar sahabatnya itu, Sakura tau Hinata tidak bisa bercerita selain padanya, yang Hinata butuhkan hanyalah Sakura saat ini, dia mengerti itu

"Sudahlah Hinata, kau sudah berpisah dengannya, kita akan pergi dari sini sekarang, lupakan semua tentang laki-laki berengsek itu, dia akan terkena karmanya nanti, aku tidak akan memberi ampun jika lelaki berengsek itu berani menyakiti mu lagi"

"Arigatou Sakura-chan"

"Iie"

.

.

.

Cahaya matahari yang masuk kedalam kamar berwarna putih itu sedikit menggangu dan membangunkan pemilik kamar, manik _onyx_ itu terbuka perlahan dan mengubah posisi tidurnya untuk membelakangi cahaya yang masuk "Ngh Sasuke-kun" panggil seorang perempuan yang terbangun dengan gerakan Sasuke

"..."

"Sasuke-kun" suara itu mulai menggannggu Sasuke "Pergilah Shina aku tida membutuhkan mu lagi"

"Huh, jahatnya" Shina mendengus kesal, gadis surai pirang itu bangun dan mengambil baju dan pakaian dalamnya yang berserakan, yah tentu saja karena ulah mereka malam tadi

'sialan! Hyuuga sialan!' batin Sasuke, semalaman setelah bermain bersama Shina, Sasuke hanya terbayang wajah Hinata yang menangis di club sudah 2 hari ini dia tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang, terbayang akan wajah sang mantan kekasih

"Aku pergi dulu Sasuke-kun, nanti malam aku akan kembali" ucap Shina sebelum mengecup pipi Sasuke dan keluar dari apartemen milik Sasuke

'Hinata sialaan'

 **2 BULAN KEMUDIAN –**

Hinata kembali mengeluarkan isi perutnya yang tidak terisi sama sekali, sudah 3 hari ini Hinata mengeluh pusing dan lemas tak jarang Hinata hampir terjatuh karena kakinya tak mampu menopang badannya, Sakura menatap nanar teman seapartemennya itu

"Hinata harusnya aku tidak ikut praktikum ini" ucap Sakura

"Tidak! Sakura-chan ini kesempatan besar untuk mu, lagi pula aku sudah merasa enakan kok,Sakura-chan harus bergegas siap-siap sebelum kau terlambat"

Hinata lekas menyeka bibirnya dengan air keran dan langsung membantu Sakura membereskan tas nya, hari ini Sakura akan pergi ke Canada selama 1 minggu untuk melakukan study yang dilakukan oleh fakultas miliknya, tentu saja Sakura tidak akan tega meninggalkan sahabatnya itu yang sedang sakit-sakitan

"Hinata, jika terjadi apa-apa langsung telpon aku, okay?"

"Tentu saja Sakura-chan" jawab Hinata dengan antusias "Hati-hati ya Sakura-chan"

"Hn, hei apa dia akan datang hari ini?" tanya Sakura sebelum meniggalkan sahabatnya

Hinata terlihat berpikir sebentar "Iya, soalnya aku minta temani dia ke rumah sakit hari ini" jawaban Hinata membuat Sakura sedikit lega

"Syukurlah, patuhi dokter ya! Bye Hina-chan"

"Bye!"

Hinata lekas menutup pintu apartemen miliknya dan Sakura, kembali ke ruang makan, mencoba untuk makan sarapannya yang terbengkalai karena rasa mualnya

'Kami-sama... apa janga-jangan aku hamil?' sontak Hinata mengingat-ngingat kapan terakhir kali dia datang bulan 'jangan aku mohon kami-sama'

 **TING TONG**

Hinata tersadar dari lamunan dan ketakutannya saat mendengar bel di bunyikan 'ah itu dia' batinnya. Dengan langkah lebar Hinata membuka kan pintu, sebenarnya tanpa memencet bel pun sang tamu itu bisa masuk karena Sakura dan Hinata sudah mempercayakan pin apartemen pada sang tamu itu

"Good Morning, Hime" sapa sang tamu saat Hinata sudah membuka pintu "Good morning" bibir ranum Hinata tertarik 1cm membentuk senyuman tipis

"Sakura sudah pergi?" tanya sang tamu "Ya begitulah, dia sudah-"

Hinata menghentikan ucapannya dan berlari kecil ke kamar mandi,rasa mual itu kembali, kembali memaksa Hinata mengeluarkan isi pertu yang kosong

"Hinata kau masih sakit?" tany sang tamu khawatir melihat kondisi Hinata yang masih saja mengelurkan erangan tanpa ada yang keluar dari mulutnya "ueekkk"

Dengan perlahan tangan besar sang tamu mengelus belakang Hinata berharap dengan elusan itu Hinata bisa tenang "Kita harus ke rumah sakit sekarang"

"Aku...takut" Hinata bersuara setelah menatap mata sang tamu dalam "A-aku sangat ta-takut ji-jika—"

Hinata memotong "Jika?" tanya sang tamu

"Jika, aku hamil"

Mata sang tamu terbelalak, benar juga kemungkinan besar Hinata hamil sudah pernah dipikirkannya sebelumnya "Lebih baik kau ganti baju dan kita pergi ke rumah sakit, okay? Jangan takut aku ada disamping mu " peluk sang tamu erat

Hinata mengangguk setelah melepas pelukan sang tamu "tunggulah sebentar"

.

.

.

"I don't know, I should say this good news or bad news?" dokter yang 10 menit lalu memeriksa Hinata kini menatap kedua remaja yang ada dihadapannya, dia berspekulasi mereka berdua adalah sepasang kekasih "So what's that doc?" tanya Hinata buru-buru

Sang dokter menarik nafas "Congratulation Mr. Sabaku, Miss Hyuuga is pregnant" ucap sang dokter, manik jade milik sang lelaki terbelalak dan tak tau harus bereaksi apa, sedangan Hinata hanya bisa mengertakan pegangan tangannya pada lelaki disampingnya. Setelah pamit dengan sang dokter Hinata dan lelaki bermanik jade itu kembali ke mobil dengan duduk dengan diam tanpa ada satu katapun yang keluar

"Bagaimana ini Gaara-kun, a-aku ha-hamill" bulir bening itu akhirnya keluar dari sarangnya yang berwarna lavender "aku... bagaimana ini? Aku tidak-"

"ssttt tenanglah Hinata" dipeluknya tubuh mungil Hinata yang bergetar, "aku disini Hinata, tenanglah aku sudah bilang kan? Aku-aku akan menemani mu disini dan apapun resikonya"

"Gaara-kun"

"Nanti akan ku bantu men jelaskan pada Sakura, mengerti? Sakura tidak akan marah percayalah"

Tubuhnya bergetar "Gaara-kun ja-jangan tinggalkan aku... aku mohon"

"Tidak Hime, aku tidak akan meninggalkan mu"

Hinata sudah tidak mengangis lagi tapi masih shock dengan berita ini, dia hamil, lagi-lagi Hinata mengingat semua kejadian malam itu.

- **FLASHBACK-**

Gadis bersurai indigo itu masih menatap keluar jendela cafe itu, matanya kosong sama persis dengan hatinya, setelah dia mendengar sendiri dari Sasuke bahwa tubuhnya hanyalah bahan taruhan sungguh menusuk hati Hinata, pasalnya wanita itu sudah terlanjur mencintai lelaki berengsek itu, lelaki yang sudah memerawaninya hanya demi taruhan bodoh.

"Hi-Hinata", gadis surai indigo itu menoleh sesaat mendengar suara seseorang yang cukup ia kenal, manik pucat Hinata seolah meihat orang itu berdiri membeku dengan cup coffe ukuran medium

"Ga-Gaar-"

"sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya laki-laki bersurai merah itu, ada rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba menusuk ke dadanya, masih segar di ingatan Hinata saat Gaara hanya duduk di club itu, melihat dirinya dan Sasuke bertengkar dan Sasuke memberi tahu taruhan itu.

"..."

Tak ada jawaban sama sekali dari bibir gadis mungil itu, manik Hinata kembali melempar tatapan kosongnya kearah luar cafe,

"Hinata" panggil Gaara lagi, "A-aku—"

"Sudahlah Gaara-kun, kita tidak perlu bicara apapun kan sekarang, kau sedikit... mengganggu ku jika aku boleh jujur " Gaara terkejut sedikit namun masih menampilkan ekspresi datar khas miliknya

"Tentang Sasuke"

"Jangan,panggil,nama,itu lagi, ku mohon" kini Hinata menatap manik jade itu tajam

'sebegitu sakit kah hati mu,Hinata?' batin Gaara

"Aku yang akan pergi jika kau tidak pergi Gaara-kun" Hinata mulai mengambil tas jalan yang biasa dia pakai dan ingin beranjak namun tangan hangat itu menahan Hinata

"Aku minta maaf Hinta,tentang taruhan itu... aku benar-benar menyesal"

"Lepaskan aku tuan Sabaku Gaaara"

Gaara tambah mengencangkan pegangannya pada pergelangan tangan seputih susu itu

"Tidak! Dengarkan aku Hinata"

"Lepaskan sekarang!"

"Tidak! Dengarkan aku dulu!" punggung Hinata terhempas ke kursi di cafe itu, Gaara memaksanya duduk kembali

"Maafkan aku tentang taruhan itu, sebenarnya taruhan itu ku lakukan untuk membalas dendam pada Neji,dia... dulu pernah mengambil kekasih ku dan aku, bersumpah akan menghancurkan seseorang yang berharga baginya" tutur Gaara dengan suara sedikit melembut

Hinata tercengang, bagaimana bisa? Balas dendam pada Neji? Kaka sepupunya sendiri

"Kenapa ha-harus aku"

"Karena kau tidak mudah Hinata, aku tidak bisa menghancurkan mu sendiri. Maka dari itu aku berpikir untuk melakukan taruhan ini"

Bulir bening itu terjatuh seketika, Hinata merasa seperti orang yang bodoh

"A-aku mencintainya G-Gaara –kun, sagat mencintai nya hiks... hiks" isak Hinata, Gaara tertegun melihat air mata itu, dia sudah banyak melihat air mata palsu yang biasa dipakai untuk wanita murahan itu mengodanya atau menggoda Sasuke tapi tidak dengan air mata Hinata, air mata itu den pengakuan cinta itu sungguh tulus,

"Gomen"

"A-apa yang harus aku lakukan hiks...aku hiks tidak bisa melupakannya sekarang hiks"

 **Grep**

Gaara menggenggam tangan mungil itu erat "Aku akan bertanggung jawab... aku, biarkan aku membantu mu melupakkannya Hinata, ku mohon sebagai permintaan maaf ku"

Hinata menatap jade itu dalam , akankah kali ini dia menjadi orang bodoh yang menerima Hinata begitu saja? Apa dia sekarang akan percaya begitu saja dengan kata maaf Gaara? Bukankah tadi Gaara bilang dia ingin menghancurkan Hinata?

"Aku akan menghapus semua, semua pikiran mu tentang Sasuke, semuanya bahkan sentuhan-sentuhan Sasuke, ciuman Sasuke, aku akan menghapusnya dan menggantinya dengan setuhan ku, menggantinya dengan ciuman ku"

 **PLAKK**

Amarah gadis bersurai indigo itu sudah tidak bisa dibendung, sebegitu gampangkah dia mengatakan itu?

"Kau pikir aku wanita murahan Gaara-san? Kau pikir aku akan menyerahkan tubuh ku begitu saja pada mu? Kau sama saja seperti Sasuke"

Gaara menahan sakit yang ada di pipi nya, bekas merah itu masih terlihat jelas,

"Aku akan memaafkan mu, tapi tidak akan melupakan kejadian ini Gaara-kun.. terima kasih sudah menjelaskan semuanya tapi maaf, aku tidak bisa melakukan itu dengan seseorang yang tidak ku cintai. Aku permisi!"

- **flashback off-**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata menatap langit-langit kamarnya, setelah Gaara mengantarnya ke apartemen miliknya dan Sakura, Gaara membiarkan Hinata untuk beristirahat sebentar,

'Sasuke-kun aku emngandung anak mu sekarang... apa yang harus ku lakukan'

Dielusnya perut yang masih datar itu, beberapa bulan lagi perut datar itu akan membesar

 **Tok tok**

"Hinata" suara Gaara membuatnya membangunkan tubuhnya dan bersandar pada kepala kasur berukuran sedang itu

"Ada apa Gaara-kun?"

"Ada telpon mendadak dari teman ku di kampus, aku akan pergi sebentar dan akan kembali setelah itu, ada yang kau ingin beli? Biar aku belikan"

"Hmm sebentar" Hinata berpikir sebentar, 'ah rasanya aku ingin makan sup tomat'

"Tomat" ucap Hinata lekas "Belikan aku 1 kilo tomat ya"

Gaara tersenyum tipis "Hn, aku mengerti Jaa"

.

.

.

Setelah menjelaskan semua pada Sakura tentang kehamilannya dan anak yang ada dikandung Hinata adalah anak Sasuke, yah walaupun Sakura hampir mengamuk setelah mendengar berita itu kini Sakura sudah kembali normal dan bisa menerima apa yang terjadi pada sahabatnya itu. Kini kandungan Hinata menginjak bulan ke-9 dan perut nya kini sudah membesar, Gaara dan Sakura mulai siaga jikalau terjadi sesuatu pada temna mereka itu, dengan nomor telpon rumah sakit yang tertempel di depan kulkas dan di dekat meja telepon apartemen itu mereka siapkan takut tiba-tiba Hinata kesakitan dan melahirkan.

"Aku sangat bersyukur kau tidak mengidam dan meminta yang aneh-aneh Hinata" ucap Sakura disela-sela sesi belajarnya yang ditemani Hinata sambil menonton tv

"Ku rasa aku memiliki anak yang pengertian Sakura-chan" tawa Hinata

"Yah mungkin saja, aku harap anak mu tidak menyebalkan seperti ayahnya Hinata" Mata Sakura terbelalak setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, sudah sejak kehamilan Hinata Sakura ataupun Gaara tidak pernah membicarakan tentang Sasuke

"Hina-Hinata maaf"

"Tidak apa-apa kok Sakura-chan"

"Apa hari ini Gaara-kun akan kesini?" tanya Sakura lagi mengalihkan topik Sasuke

"I-iya dia-aaah Sakura-chan" Hinata tiba-tiba mengerang kesakitan "Hinata! Apa kau kesakitan? Kau... kau oh bagaimana ini" ucap teman _pink_ nya panik

"Sakura-chan itu... Gaara-kun cepat, telpon dia" Sakura lekas berdiri dan berlari kecil kearah smartphone miliknya yang ada dikamar , dengan cepat jemari lentik Sakura menekan tombol angka yang mehubungakan ke Gaara

"Gaara! Cepat kesini Hinata, dia.. dia ah pokoknya cepat kesini ! tunggu aku di bawah saja aku akan membawa Hinata cepat turun, jangan banyak tanya baka"

Dengan sekuat tenaga dan hati-hati Sakura mempoboh Hinata ke lift dan keluar apartemen, Hinata memang bertubuh mungil tapi dia sedang berbadan dua dan menambah berat sahabat bermanik pucat itu

 **-TBC-**

 **Huwwaaaaa ternyata Kiseki anak Sasuke ! hahah mulai dari sini author mengubah semuanya ya. Aduh ko rada gaje sih ini fict yak HUAAAA**

 **Plot untuk Chapter ini author ganti yak, habisnya author sendiri rada gak rela kiseki anak dari orang asing, uhuhu akhirnya dengan ini fictnya di edit**

 **MAAF DISINI MALAH BANYAK GAAHINA-NYA T.T JANGAN BUNUH AUTHOR DIRAWA-RAWA YA**

 **..**

 **..**

 **REVIEW PLEASE?**


End file.
